


Elephant Walk

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Friendship, Gay Pride, Gen, Humor, Pride, Pride Parades, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Kevin's Pride parade costume makes perfect sense.  Or so he insists to Ray, who's hoping to make Rosa's first Pride the best one possible.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Elephant Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



“I feel ridiculous.” 

Holt tilted his head and scratched his chin. “Oh come on, Kevin, I’ve seen you in an elephant costume.”

“It was part of a Hadrian’s Wall performance piece,” Kevin said. “I was making a statement about the futility of man’s attempt at circumventing nature.”

“In a Pride parade?” Holt asked.

“Well, of course,” Kevin said. “What better place to educate others?”

Holt nodded his head. “You are a determined teacher.” They kept walking hand in hand into the heat, the sun beating down on their heads. “Don’t overheat,” he instructed. 

“If I become too warm I’ll excuse myself off to a cooling station,” said Kevin. “I know how important today is for you. Rosa’s first pride?”

“Her first pride with colleagues,” said Holt. “She’s been to other events, but alone.”

“Well, she won’t be that anymore,” said Kevin. And Holt smiled. Kevin had done a wonderful job integrating Holt’s work life into his personal life lately, and he’d become almost as fond of Rosa as he was of Gina. They were making their very own family in their own way, and though it felt like it was taking forever for Kevin to learn to trust, Raymond was proud to see that he was finally opening up and allowing himself to do so.

“Now I wish I’d come dressed as another elephant. With several volume of Babar stuffed under my arm.”

“Ahh, Babar. I don’t know if we could figure out a way to pin that crown on.”

“Where there’s a will there’s always a way,” Said Kevin. He pointed to a large lemonade stand near the leftmost part of the route. “There she is.”

Rosa was wearing a leather jacket with her tie-dyed tank top, jeans and a scowl. She looked as uncomfortable as Kevin felt.

He felt an instant stroke of camaraderie as he crossed the street to greet her, and smiled.


End file.
